


Empty

by theriverstyx



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: ComfortingToby, F/M, Hurt Spencer, Hurt/EmotionallyHurtSpencer, Kidnapping, Near Death, Starving, Worried Toby, it's really hard to think of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriverstyx/pseuds/theriverstyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has been taken by A and hurt repeatedly. Toby searches vigorously, but can he make it to Spencer in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this will be a multi chaptered fic so it's not over yet!

Spencer felt the cold stone of the wall behind her as she was thrown against it. She let out an involuntary whimper at the harsh contact.

The hooded figure stalked towards her, continuing his or her relentless beatings. As the figure walked closer, Spencer could see the object of choice for this time around. She pushed herself into the wall trying to avoid the leather whip that was being dragged across the stone floor by A or one of his/her goons.

The person quickly pulled the whip up and slammed it back down on the floor, earning a CRACK from the whip and another whimper from Spencer. Spencer felt the tears prick in the back of her eyes, but she made a resolve not to let them fall in front of her tormentor.

The person roughly grabbed Spencer by the arm and pulled her up. Spencer let a yelp at the unexpected contact. The person spun her around and threw her against the wall. She hit the wall with a resounding smack. The hooded figure came behind Spencer quickly tying her to the metal rings on the wall with rope before she had the chance to move.

After she was tied, the figure stepped back to look at their handiwork. It was going to be fun tearing the girl before them apart from the seams.

Spencer felt the cool leather as it was slid down her back in a way that symbolized pain to come. Spencer felt a few tears fall despite herself. The whip was taken back and Spencer braced herself for the eventual impact. She felt the first strike and let out a cry of pain. She felt the next strike before she had time to brace herself again, giving her the highest dose of pain yet.

The strikes kept coming one after the other with only mere milliseconds in-between. The dam of tears broke and soon she was a full on waterpark.

"AHHHHHHH!" the screams of pain coming from Spencer's lips never ceasing.

"TOBY! TOBY HELP ME!" Spencer knew good and well that the boy couldn't hear her but she'd be damned if she didn't try. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in the elders lap and let him hold her for hours- no days.

As the pain started to be too much for her body to handle, Spencer willingly let herself slip into unconsciousness, hopeful that the deep sleep would bring illusions of her love and even though fake- a safe haven.

"I love you, Spence. More than anything I've ever loved before. I don't know why or how, all I know is that it's true." Toby's eyes bored into hers staring in nervousness and love. Spencer didn't know who to respond. Of course, she loved him with all of herself, she just didn't see how he could love her back.

"Really?" she asked softly, as if the word was a feeble piece of glass, and honestly, it was. She was putting herself out on the line, a thing all of her instincts screamed at her not to do.

He shifted from underneath her and Spencer shut her eyes tightly.

This is it. He's getting up and leaving. He won't come back.

Spencer prepared herself for the impending destruction. She was so far into her own thoughts that she flinched at the warm feeling that spread across her cheek. Her eyes popped open and she saw that the warm feeling on her face was caused by Toby's hand that cupped her cheek.

"Yes, really. I'm in love with you, Spencer Hastings." Spencer's eyes widened at the words coming from the boy's mouth.

Saying he loved her was one thing but saying he was in love with her had a completely different meaning. He was saying that he wasn't only forming a connection to her, but that he was invested in her. All of her.

Her eyes widened more, if possible, at her inner musings.

All of her

That was a lot to love and she knew that it was no easy feat.

She allowed herself a few more serene moments of staring into her love's blue depths, then smiled. She leaned onto Toby so her mouth brushed against his as she spoke her next words.

"I'm in love with you too, Tobes."

She could feel the smile on his face as she closed the distance between them, warm lips meeting warm lips.

Spencer relished in the feeling of being in Toby's strong arms.

The way his tongue felt inside her mouth and against her teeth, the way he smiled onto every movement. The way he moved his head in a nodding motion making the kiss that much better.

They pulled back only when oxygen became a necessity. Toby smiled down at Spencer as she smiled back up at him, returning the look of sheer love.

Spencer awoke in a haze. She noticed that she rested in the same dank room that she was in when she fell into her sweet oblivion.

Just a dream. Damn.

She tried sitting up but winced as she tried to turn her back. She knew of the ugly scars she would have when- no,if- the marks healed. She let a tear trail down her face.

How could Toby ever want her now? Her broken soul, scarred body. There was nothing left of Spencer. Noting left to hold onto herself and nothing left to give Toby. She was by all means empty.


End file.
